Dog with a Cock E lectric Cockaloo
by magixben2
Summary: when live and maddy get sucked into dog with a blog, stuff gets scary. Maddie even has a crush on one of them! Will somebody die? Read on to find out
1. Chapter 1

Dog with a cock: a liv and Maddie x Squadrey fan fiction

Chapter 1: Doggy Style

It was 11 pm. Stan had just licked his last hoo haa. Dog with a blog mom said "nice lick doggie" and thats because mom was doing Stan doggy style. That's when everything changed... that's when everything changed... that'

s when the tardis crash landed and exploded inside of dog with a blog mom. It created a space time continuum portal that forced an all star cast out of her willy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: livin in Maddie

It was 10 pm pacific time( not mountain time) and Liv and Maddie and the brother were doing the licky lick sucky suck. Liv said " man that was a good lick!" And she exploded inside of the brothers mouth like the tardis that crashed in dog with a blog mom. And that's when they got sucked Hard into the space time continuum portal...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gay boy

Something about penis and a funny gay joke. Squell gets sucked into the space time continuum or some shit like I really didn't think this through and now he ends up in the bedroom with liv and Maddie and dog with a blog.

Chapter 3.5: Adri and the weed man

Adri had always wanted to get some good mj from the weed man. So she went to school one day and asked her good friend Ear ring chick for some asdfghjkl and she got some. But since its bad for you, she got sucked straight to hell. Luckily, the drug was actually a space time continuum and she jumped through it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the Fourgasm

Everyone landed on Dog with a blogs bed safely. But since there was a fuckin exploding tardis inside of dog with a blog mom she died. Liv and Maddie and Squell and Dog were all together finally. Liv was flabbergasted.

"Where am i ?" Said Liv

"I don't no" said Squell

"Who are you?" Said Stan

"I'm Squell" said Squell

"I'm liv" said Liv

"I'm Maddie" said Maddie

"Oh okay well I'm stan " said Stan

"Wanna lick my big doggie stick?" Said Stan

"Sure" said liv Maddie and Squell

And they all ate wiener that night


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dong with a blog

After the all night dong dinner, everybody went out into the living room where they saw Tyler who had just busted inside of Avery.

"Who are you guys?" Said Tyler

"I'm Squell" said Squell

"I'm liv" said Liv

"I'm Maddie" said Maddie

"Oh well I'm tyler" said Tyler

"Mom is kill" said Stan

"no" said Tyler and avery.

Then they all consoled each other with handy js and licky licks


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Uh oh

It was midnight. Squell, Tyler and Stan had just gone out for a midnight walk to the gas station. And thats when it happened...

"Hey man did you get the cheetos?" Said Stan

"Yeah man, I got them right her-" *BANG*

Tyler fell to the ground with a gigantic hole in his chest. They turned around and guess who they see... its none other than

Read issue 129 to find out


	7. Chapter 7

It was Seinfeld. He had a giant shooty in his left hand.

"No" yelled Stan

Stan picked up a building and threw it at seinfeld. Seinfeld was kill. As he fell to the ground with a knife in His head, the gang saw who was really responsible for this heinous crime.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9: Who you gonna call?

The ghostbusters grinned evilly towards our heroes. They were the ones who had shooted Tyler. "Who you gonna call?" Said Ghost buster"

The gang was paralyzed in fear.

But stan knew what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10: I don't wanna close my eyes

He used his giant donkey dick to fill the gap in Tylers chest.

"But..Stan... if you do this, you'll die" cried Squell sempai.

"I know, but I can't imagine living in a world deprived of Tyler. They need him, Squell"

*"I Don't Wanna Close My Eyes" by Aerosmith plays*

"Just promise me one thing, Squell" Said Stan

"Anything" said Squell

"Promise.. you'll make Ghostbusters kill..." said Stan, as he dissintigrated into Tylers chest


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Spook machine

Squell stood there, frozen by his friends death. He was helpless. Tyler was unconscious, and Stan was Kill. Ghost buster had been charging the Poltergust 3000 the whole time

"What's the matter, Monado boy? You miss doggie?"

Squell sobbed. He charged Ghost buster with his manudo that was conveniently next to him at the time.

"He he" laughed Ghost buster

" Watch out for my... Spook move "

Ghostbuster fired the Poltergust at Squell. Squell fell to the floor, bleeding and crying. He couldn't stop ghost buster. He was too strong. And Seinfeld came back to life for some reason. Squell was all out of hope


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Gay Bomb

Squell picked his god and he picked his god good. He prayed harder than he had ever prayed before. But it was no use

"Any last words, Granado boy?"

"..."

And faster than a speeding bullet, a god had descended. He wasn't your average guy, no, not In the least, but he had something no other man had...

"I am a gay bodyguard. I have a gay bomb that will kill anybody who isn't gay. I will kill you using my gay wave" s

"Gay...Bodyguard..."

Gay bodyguard looked back at squell and smiled. He activated the gay bomb, killing Seinfeld and Ghostbusters


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13 Where Angels Fear to Tread

Gay bodyguard had done it. He had beaten the ghostbusters and Seinfeld. Squell gave out a sigh of relief

"Not so fast, gay boy"

"But I'm not ga-" Squell stood up and realized there was a penis in his butt. He had become gay. Gay bodyguard had transferred all of his gayness to squell, to prevent him from becoming kill from the bomb.

"But... gay bodyguard... that means

You're gonna die"

"It doesn't matter if I'm dead or not, Squell. I'm still pretty gay" said gay bodyguard as he evaporated into nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14: in another life I would make you stay so I wouldn't have to say you were

Squell started towards the house.

"Dang" thought Squell

He found himself wandering about the city of Dog with a Blog. When suddenly, he was met with a group of street gangsters...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15: the one that got away

"Gimme your pants" said thuggo

"No please let me talk to big boss guy" said Squell

"You can talk to him when you're kill!1!"

They started to beat Squell to death with baseballs and manodas. Squell was scared until he heard a familiar voice

"let this faggot Miguel go" said big boss

Big boss came into squells view. It was Keegan.

"I thought you were dead..." said Squell

Keegan picked Squell up and made hot gay love to him for 16.31 hours. It was crazy. Keegi was able to absorb all the gay out of squell.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16: plot twist

"But Keegan, if you moved to Arkansas, how are you in dog with a blog city?" Asked Squell

"?" Said Keegan

At that moment, Keegans eye patch flew off, revealing his secret...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17:All I Wanna do, is See you Turn into

Keegans Eyepatch flew off, revealing a stone. It radiated with a red light. Almost like fire.

"But... keegan... What's that in your eye? "

"..." said Keegan, as he charged Squell with his lightning bolt in hand(thats his weapon)

"Not even close, Bubbo" said Squell, stabbing the Tronado through Keegans chest. Keegan didn't stand a chance. Suddenly, keegan started glowing a harsh white. When suddenly


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 18: A giant Lazer

Keegan fell to the floor. His stone shone brightly. His visage turned to a familiar one, but brought Squell thoughts of deep dark despair. It was Megalazer. Keegan was actually MegaLazer the whole time.

"No. " cried Squell, screaming and hitting the wall

"Not... Again... "

"I killed you back in Dog with A Cock 1, how did you manage to come back?" Said Squell

"Well, you see Binko, I was never dead. I just retreated into my Stone while waiting for reinforcements"

"Reinforceme-"

At that moment, Squell knew just what He meant.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: 7/10 italian Boys

"Nein ... Du meinst doch nicht?" rief Squell, noch mehr Angst vor dem, was noch kommen

Und in diesem Moment, tauchte Mario Brothers aus Megalazers Auge Stein.

"Nein ..."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 20: Last Resort

Squell knew he didn't stand a chance against Megalazer and Mario Brothers. Before Squell could even blink, Mario Brothers came at Squell and sliced him through the chest with a Mario

"Bleh" said Squell, as he threw up blood

Almost as instinct, he Suddenly bit his thumb, revealing Squells secret power. He was actually


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 21: From Zero to Zero

Nothing. Squell has no secret powers


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 22: Plot Twist x6

Just as Red Mario Brother was about to land the final blow, Green Mario Brother did something rash... He stepped in front of the blade. Green Mario Brothers Hat and Mustache got sliced off. Revealing him to actually be

Read: Dog with a Cock 2: XXL edition to find out what happens next. $59.99


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 20043 : Et tu, Squell?

It was Julius Caesar and his trusty sword, the Monado.

"But wait, don't I have the Monado?" said Squell

Turns out Caesar was actuallY Squells son from another dimension, where Squell was kill, and the world was ruined by Megalazer. So he took his father's sword, and went back in timeto prevent his death.

"Time to change fate! " said Caesar, as he landed a Critical Hit on Red Mario Brothers

"Haha, you may have killed Red Mehrio Brothers, but you're still not strong enough to beat me! " said Megalazer, as he stabbed Caesar through the chest with Monado.

"No... Wait... We still have one final option" said Caesar, bleeding out and dying


	23. Chapter 23

Поглавје 24: Shindodai Wir Кристал накит

Ако Вие сте во право, и дека сте, можете да се потпираат на четири од нас трошат под. Причината сме доброто и злото, вие не мора да ни го победи, ние Откако ќе ја добие битката, ќе јадат пица, ние камења стакло. Ние сме секогаш на 1-ви е спасен. И, ако мислите дека можете да не може секогаш да се најде начин. Ова е причината зошто луѓето веруваат во thiiisssss ooofffff светот: гранат, аметист и бисер и Стефан ...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 25: This crazy guy right here

Squell grabbed Caesar's hand, and something magical happened. Caesar stood up and did a jig with him, until finally, they fused into the best pro wrestler ever... Bret Favre. This was Megalazers only weakness...

"no. " said Megalazer


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 26: Ultimate move

Bret Favre charged his super ultimate move: the spaghetti move.

"any last words, Megalazer?" said Bret Favre

"Just one: I always l-

"NOPE BIIITTTCCCHHH" SAID BRET FAVRE AS HE FUCKIN DESTROYED MEGALAZER WITH A SUPER ULTIMATE SPAGHETTI MOVE AND HE WAS FUCKIN GONE THE END BABY


	26. Chapter 26

Liv and Maddie are getting a spin off and will be the main characters in Dog with a cock 1; coming out April 15th for the low price of $19.96


End file.
